Happiness
by Anthro23
Summary: In the midst of sith year Draco meets someone who can help him with his task but she has a secret of her own. Can the two of them make memories happy enough to sustain a full bodied patronus while battling with the evils both inside them and in the outside world? Draco X OC. not romantic yet. so far just friendship but we will see.
1. Chapter 1 Right at the Very Beginning

Chapter One ~Right At The Very Beginning ~

"Mel! What category would a book called _Dangerous Half-breeds and Where to Find Them_ go in? I'm really not sure." Adelaide called between the shelves of the run-down, old store.

"Stupidity perhaps?" Called back her boss and friend and they both laughed from the ends of the shelf-lined corridor. "Just sick it on one the specials stands." Mel said dismissively waving a hand.

"But wouldn't that promote that you're against half-breeds?" Adelaide asked, half mockingly and half serious as she placed the heavy book on the rotating, wooden shelf next to the counter.

"No more so then the author is. That Delores Umbridge is really going to get what is coming to her one day. Besides, no one who walks down Knockturn Ally is going to care what I place as my specials. And anyway, the sooner it's gone the better." Mel said while she tied up her long, white-blond dread-locks in a black, velvet ribbon. Just at that time the bell for the door rang and in walked a tall, sly looking boy in a black suit. Adelaide went to the counter hopping over and skipping around the boxes between shelves, tripping over a pile of books and knocking then askew in the process. "Hello, how can I help you?" She greeted the customer politely despite her now aching toe.

"I need a book on repairing magical objects." he said shortly, not looking at Adelaide in the face.

"Alright, arhh... follow me, please." Adelaide turned and forwarded down the aisles but not before seeing Stan, her long time friend stride through the door with a remarkably happy expression on his face. Stan pushed passed the customer, much to the boys disapproval and hugged Adelaide "Are you ready?" Stan asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Stan, I'm serving someone." for the first time Stan noticed who she was serving

"Oh," he said turning to look up at the customer who was nearly a head taller than him. "Draco, what are you doing here?" Adelaide noted there was a tone of surprise in his voice.

"None of your business!" The Draco snapped "Now, hurry up! I haven't got all day."

She grabbed the book of the shelf above her head and moved passed him and back to the counter clumsily where Stan sat in the space on the table top beside her "You know I'm not sure I really want to go after all, what is someone recognises me!" Adelaide whispered to Stan as she wrote out the recited for a book called _If It Ain't Evil, Don't Fix It _and ignoring Draco who was pacing on the other side of the counter_._

"Oh, don't give me that." Stan countered, " We finally convinced your dad to let you go to Hogwarts and now you're having second thoughts? No way you are backing out now. Besides, there is barely a chance anyone could recognise you from a baby photo from 15 years ago."

"Can we stop talking about this, please." Adelaide nodded her head towards the still pacing Draco.

"You brought it up." He moped and bounced off the counter to land next to her.

She wrapped the book in brown paper, tied it with string and stamped it with the store's seal before walking around the counter to hand it to Draco wordlessly, exchanging it for the seven galleons he owed. He left quickly without looking at her or saying anything. "Weird boy." she thought to herself.

"Mel! I'm off! I'll try to stop by before I leave otherwise see you over Christmas" Adelaide ran between boxes to find her friend.

"Adelaide, where are you?" came from somewhere within the labyrinth of shelves "Come here and hug me, my Adda-lady!" Mel emerged from between the romance and history sections and embraced Adelaide with fondness. "Owl me!" She pleaded.

"I will!" The younger promised and the two teens -Stan had waited the few minutes until her shift's end- left the store. Adelaide quickly put on her leather coat and they made their way through Knockturn Ally, avoiding peoples eye until they reached the bright, busy contrast of Diagon Ally.

When they made it to Flourish & Blotts they noticed the colourful Mya running towards them, avoiding busy pedestrians and trying not to knock any one out with the heavy-looking, black guitar case she was carrying. "Hey guys!" Mya called, clearly out of breath. Stan took the case from the little Mya who was not much taller than the case itself. The three went inside and purchased any of their books for the school year that couldn't be found at _Melody's Melancholies_ which did not specialise in ministry approved texts, to say the least. The rest of the day was relatively uneventful, that is, if you bypass the time when Adelaide tripped in the Quidditch store and knocked over 12 brand new brooms, one of which she bought. Her old one had been battered beyond repair in her last match with her neighbours, the Weasley's. Well, only the twins who were at least sufferable.

Three days later the three friends were walking into Kingscross station after a very long goodbye from Adelaide's father that left him in tears and her on edge and all three students slightly later then appropriate. "So, what now?" Adelaide asked, alternating staring at the wall between platforms nine and ten and her ticket.

"Now," Said Stan, "we run!" And with a quick glance to check for onlooking muggles the three were hurtling towards the bricks with their trolleys before them but, surprising Adelaide, there was no impact.

The site of the platform before her was the most mesmerising she had ever seen. The entire platform was bustling with wizard families farewelling their children with kisses and reminders, the enormous train was emitting so much steam she could barely see ahead of herself. Quickly, the three loaded their luggage and found a large dining compartment at the end of the train. That is, if you could call a train compartment large. It soon filled up with other students one being the boy from the bookstore the other day flanked by some of his friends. It also didn't escape Adelaide's notice that the famous Harry Potter boarded the train with his little friends, too. She had seen enough of Potter with her neighbours and tried to avoid him as much as possible in case she said something that would give herself away. Oh, how she loathed how he was so sought after, so famous and how everyone was so sympathetic. "Poor saint Potter lost his parents and survived the dark lords killing curse." She hadn't exactly been cursed by the dark lord himself but the death eater was strong, strong enough to kill her mother but she was stronger, a fighter. She had the scars to prove it and she would fight back.

Adorning her new school robes for the first time Adelaide mentally prepared herself for her first day of school. Due to the high standard of her home tutoring she was deemed fit to join the sixth year students that her age matched. Of this Adelaide was very glad of as both her friends, Mya and Stan were in their sixth year. Arriving at the breathtaking castle that is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Adelaide was more gripped with nerves then she ever had been in her life. She found that even seeing the castle was more terrifying then riding her broom for her first time, but still one hundred times more exciting. She was going to school, finally. Adelaide eagerly merged up the stairs with the rest of the school population enjoying the warmth that the whole student body created. She tried to keep Stan and Mya in her line of sight but, unfortunately she lost them in travelling up into the entrance hall. She could have sure used one, or both of their hands to hold. Looking around at the beautiful sights surrounding her she collided head on with the back another student. The tall, blond boy from the store, Draco she remembered turned to look at her with a scowl. "Watch it!" he sneered and stormed away as well as he could between other bustling students.

Before long Adelaide spotted a small, old-looking women sporting a rather large witches hat. Professor McGonagall. Adelaide parted the crowd as best as she could being as small as she is and ended at the woman's side where her name was checked off a long list with a golden, feather quill. She was then ushered to wait outside the Great Hall while the rest of the students entered except for a mass of smaller students. Most likely first years. The old woman addressed her personally. "You will sorted before the first years, after that you may take your seat with your allotted house. Now, how are you feeling, Dear?" The affection she received from the woman was not odd. Over the past four years Professor McGonagall, Gran Minerva, her mother's mother had stepped in once a week to tutor Adelaide in anything she deemed essential knowledge for the girl that her father wasn't polished on. Needless to say Adelaide's best and favourite subject was transfiguration.

"Strangely tall for once." Replied Adelaide as she was standing among 11 year olds, making her grandmother laugh. "I think I'll be fine." The elder nodded and informed the students the process that would take place when they entered the hall. They then proceeded through the large wooden door and up the middle of the hall between two of the long tables filled with students. The hall was silent as McGonagall called out the first name. Her name: "Adelaide Hart"

Before she knew it she was up there, in front of the entire population of Hogwarts, sitting on a three-legged stool being scrutinised by not only the students and the professors but also by the smelly, old hat on her head. "Hmmmmm..." It said quietly, "Where are we going to put you? You're a tricky one, eh. Hmmm...Cunning. I see perfect for Slytherin but no, you're not what I thought. Brave though, a Gryffindor specialty, smart too and oh so loyal. You're very tricky indeed." The hat couldn't seem to decide and after almost a minute it called to the hall _"_Perhaps SLYTHERIN! I'm confident it will suit you best."

The Sorting Hat was taken of her head and she made her way to the applauding table adorned in emerald green decorations. From her place she could see the blond boy. He was staring at her fiercely but stopped when she turned to him. How strange. Neither Stan or Mya were in Slytherin. They were in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively but Adelaide was confident they were all going to remain friends. They had done it for the ten years or so up until now.


	2. Chapter 2 Now That We Have Things Sorted

Chapter Two ~Now That We Have Things Sorted...~

Draco watched as the new girl was sorted into Slytherin and as she walked towards the table sitting almost opposite him. It was the same girl from the book store, not three days ago. If he was right and this Adelaide Hart was the clerk who recommended the book he bought then that could mean trouble for him if she suspects what he would need it for. And, even worse if Potter and his friends get to her. It was settled. He would keep an eye on this small, clumsy girl, maybe even go so far as gaining her trust if need be. She would not get in his way or he may as well give up on his mission and hand his life into to the Dark Lords sinister hand.

The sorting of the first years ended and the feast began and at once he noticed this new girl wasn't eating anything. Actually, she wasn't paying any attention at all, not to the food of the students around her. She was just sitting staring into space. The fork of the fourth year girl next to her hit the plate with a loud clash which startled Adelaide out of her dream-like state. Of course, he didn't care if she ate he just wanted to know if she remembered the book she sold him and, if she was at all suspicious.

Adelaide was shocked out of her stupor by a loud clash nearby. The butterflies in her stomach only allowed her to eat slowly and little. She was so overwhelmed by the castle and the people she had lost her usually large appetite. Should she be concerned that she had been sorted into Slytherin, a house notorious for producing Death Eathers and their kin? Both her mother and grandmother were Gryffindors and her father a Hufflepuff. There was no Slytherin in her family that she knew of. Adelaide made a mental note to ask her father about it in her first owl home. Dinner finished after four delicious courses and the headmaster made a brief but rather pointed speech, even though it wasn't clear who it was pointed towards. At least, it wasn't clear to her. At the completion of the speech and dismissal of students Adelaide was still sitting in her place and thinking.

After dinner the older students headed to their allotted dorms and common rooms for a night of catching up with friends. The first years got and elaborate tour of the castle but Adelaide wasn't in the mood to waltz around the many corridors and classrooms and made straight for the dungeons, her new home. That is, if she could find them. Ending up horribly lost and walking into boys bathrooms more than once (honestly, they need to label them more clearly), Adelaide was too tired to really try to sort out where she was and so she decided to wait for a teacher, prefect or anyone to show her the way. And so she sat down on a window ledge and tried to stay awake. Only a few minutes had passed when she heard heels clopping on the marble floor in the distance. Or were they closer? Unable to see anyone she called "Hello?" rather reluctantly. The footsteps passed but her confusion was now more determined and riveted in place.

"Excuse me?" she heard quietly from behind her. She turned to see a boy about her age with dark, messy hair walking towards her. He was familiar. As he passed through a section of light creeping through a window she knew who it was. In all honesty she would rather be stuck out in the corridor the entire night then ask help from him: Harry Potter, the boy wonder.

"What?" she asked him abruptly, only feeling a little bad because she knew he would help her regardless.

"You're new, yes? Are you lost?" he asked politely

"No, I just enjoy spending my nights in the hall." Adelaide retorted.

"Well what house are you in? I'll help you find you way back." She couldn't believe it. He was still being polite despite her deliberate and obvious rudeness.

"Slytherin." She replied not looking at him, or even in his direction.

"Okay, well if you go to the end of this hall and there is a staircase. If you follow that down to the first floor then cross to the other side of the entrance hall, down another set of stairs then you will see the Slytherin portrait at the end of the hallway. And..." he added, "Be careful. The staircases have a tendency to change mid-flight." He smiled when he had finished his explanation, nodded in farewell and disappeared around the next corner. After at least half an hour she finally made it to the Slytherin portrait. Not unexpectedly it stayed shut tight upon her arrival.

As if reading her mind the snake in the portrait slithered to life and asked "Passsssswordthththt?"

"Password? I wasn't told anything about a password!" She was fuming at herself and at Harry Potter for not warning her.

"Ththtaattssssssss nothhh ththe passwordththt" the painting slyly replied clearly mocking her. It was a snake, and not even a real one at that! She racked her mind for anything that could be the password for a Slytherin common room and tried many guesses to no avail.

"Do you want the password or are you going to stand there guessing all night and getting angry at a painted snake?" Draco asked her condescendingly, smirking at her obvious annoyance.

"Yes," She said, staring at her feet embarrassed "I would like the password...please.".

"It's Mariscoring. It's a plant used in ..." He began to explain.

"Thanks," She cut in "I know what it's used for. I wasn't totally raised by muggles you know." She knew all too well what the purple leaves of Mariscoring plants were used for. She had consumed _dreamless sleep potion_ every night since her seventh birthday. That was when her subconscious memories from her earlier years flooded to the surface.

"Your name is Adelaide, is that right?" He stepped forward into the glow of a torch mounted on the wall. The light danced across his face and caused sinister shadows that made Draco's pale complexion appear almost ghoulish.

"Yes but people call me Addie. It's easier, I find." He nodded "What, may I ask is your name?" She asked as politely as she could. Draco's strict upbringing made him appreciate her manners.

"Draco...Malfoy" He held his hand out to her as he spoke and she shook it without hesitation. At least one person wasn't reluctant to touch or even come near him.

"Hello." She said simply as she shook his hand. She was honestly too tired and overwhelmed from her day to think of anything wittier.

"Hello to you, too." He replied with a slight smirk and after the moment became uncomfortable silent he asked: "Shall we go inside before dawn?"

"Please." Adelaide was glad she would soon be in bed, even if it wasn't her own and she couldn't hear her father snoring from down the hall.

The two entered the dark Slytherin common room, which was surprisingly noisy considering the lateness. "Adelaide!" he got her attention as she was too busy marvelling at the sight surrounding her to pay attention to the boy on her right. "Your room is up stairs on the left. That's where the senior girl's dorms are. Your luggage would have already be taken up from the train." He said and without a second glance at her walked up stairs on the right and closed the door to the senior boy's dorms behind him before he could hear her call of thanks.

Like Draco had said her suitcase was in her room waiting patiently for her. So she slowly and quietly undressed to be sure not to wake the other girls, drank her vial of already-prepared _Dreamless Sleep Potion _and climbed into the empty four-poster bed her trunk was placed next to. So far, Hogwarts was just what she expected but with the hope of seeing her two loyal friends at breakfast in the morning she drifted easily and quickly to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Patronus'

Chapter Three ~Patronus'~

If transfiguration had been Adelaide's best and favourite subject then potions was definitely the one she least enjoyed. "Correct, Miss Granger! It's Amortensia." The stout Professor Slughorn exclaimed in glee. The bushy-hair friend of Potter went on to astound the class and professor with her knowledge of potions. Amortensia, the love potion. Well, lust potion. To Adelaide it smelt like green apples and the smell of dust after rain. How strange. Briefly, Adelaide wondered if she would find her apple eating, dusty, wet man but quickly the thought passed when Slughorn dismissed the class to their benches to start on the potion.

Potions had not been easy for Adelaide, even with her eyes watching the moves of a competent Ravenclaw boy sharing her work bench. After dropping two fly wings and knocking over the half filled cauldron in the first five minutes she resigned herself to taking notes from the process the Ravenclaw was following. There was no chance she would be able to brew a potion good enough in the short time she had left to win the Felix Felisis on offer and so she may as well not waste further ingredients. Potter was first to finish and that was a bit of a blow to her but soon after came the Ravenclaw and, she noticed, Draco Malfoy, who seemed determined as ever. "He must really need some luck." She thought to herself before folding her note parchment in half. And storing it in her school bag at her feet. It was not at all a surprise that Potter won considering his early finish and the way the plump professor fussed over him.

Later in the Great Hall for lunch Adelaide spotted Mya and Stan sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table and went to join her friends. "You can't sit here." Said a girl to the right of Mya and Adelaide ask her why. "Because it's the Ravenclaw table." She stated pompously.

"Yes, I know. Thank you for that but why can't I sit here? Stan's a Hufflepuff and you seem to have no problem with him." Adelaide retorted. She just wanted some lunch and some time with her friends.

"Because you're a Slytherin." The girl said "Slytherin" in a half whisper as if it was a curse.

"Oh, shut it Anastasia! Nobody cares what house she is in." Mya defended and pulled Adelaide down on the side furthest away from Anastasia who looked on in mild disgust. It was apparent by the way the other students deliberately ignored her and spoke to her friends that Mya, for once had been wrong and people did care what house she was in. After watching this charade silently for over half the hour Adelaide could no longer take it. With a "humph" she lifter her bag to her shoulder, bid her friends farewell and flew from the hall as swiftly as she could without causing a scene.

Reaching the library, admittedly rather slowly due to the changing staircases and lack of an accurate map, Adelaide entered the comfortable solitude and perused the books. Books were one of Adelaide's favourite things, along with flying and drawing. Today she was in the mood for something she could escape in to improve her bad mood and headed straight for the _Muggle_ section. Pulling down a thick, purple-covered book from the second from top shelf she spotted Draco Malfoy in the restricted section pulling out a tall, black book, flicking through it quickly, putting it back in its place and pulling out the next in the row and repeating his process. Holding her heavy book of fairytales to her chest she entered the gates that were usually locked. The loosely hanging chain rattled as she entered, alerting Draco to her presence. Looking up at her he nodded in greeting. "Hello," She said simply and quietly "Are you looking for something?" Draco had been the only person besides her friends and Harry Potter to offer her help at this strange new school and so she thought she might like to help him too, if he liked.

"Ah, yes... Well, no. Just something for that essay Snape gave us." Their crow-like Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had given them an assignment of the first day of class, due in two week's time. Two feet of parchment on a topic of choice relating to a defensive spell. "What spell have you chosen?" He asked, she assumed to distract her from noticing they were in a section that was strictly offensive. Too late, she had noticed but she didn't mind the light conversation.

"I'm leaning towards the _Patronus_." Adelaide told him. "It's always been a spell I have had trouble with and I thought the extra research might help. What about you? Have you decided yet?"

Draco turned to face her, "The _Patronus_ as well actually, for the same reason. I can barely get a full form for a few seconds." He told her. He didn't know why he had revealed this weakness to someone he barely knew but he certainly wouldn't admit it to anyone he knew well. Besides, it may even help her trust him.

Adelaide was pleased of the easy chatter and continued it. "Only once I've succeeded in a full form and even then it was like you said: not more than a few seconds. It was in the shop with Mel, my boss. It knocked over half the shelves. I guess Mel assumed it would be something small like a cat or bird. It wasn't."

"What was it?" Draco asked, genuinely curious.

"It was a polar bear." Adelaide stated with a smile making Draco scoff and laugh. "Do you know what form yours has taken?" She asked him back, hoping she wasn't imposing.

"It was a fox." He said. "Well, at least it looked like one while it stayed intact. I just wish I had the ability to produce a fully formed _Patronus._" Another show of weakness. This had to stop.

"Well, did you find anything interesting?" Adelaide asked as she reached for the brown leather bound book in his hand. He snatched it away from her reach, sneering.

"Mind your business!" He snapped and stormed off, book under his left arm. Wasn't that odd? Trying not to be too offended by Draco's outburst she dismissed it as hormones and headed for a chair under the window. Still an hour before her next class, as she had a free period, Adelaide rested herself with the gold-edged pages of her fairytales.

Meeting Neville Longbottom in her herbology class had been a blessing. The boy was sweet, easy to talk to and wonderful at the subject. Her only hope was that he wouldn't change his mind on her as quickly as Draco had. Sitting on the dirty stool with her long, dark hair tied away from her face and the plants grasp, Adelaide carefully dug around the base of a stunned _Venomous Tentacula_ in order to replant the violent thing while getting to know Neville. He was shy of her at first and she didn't know if that was because she was a Slytherin or because she was simply a girl but he soon warmed up and the conversation flowed freely.

"So you have been home schooled this whole time?" Neville quizzed.

"Yep."

"And McGonagall was your tutor?"

"Yes." They had decided that she should conveniently leave out the fact McGonagall was also her grandmother in case anyone cared to look into the disappearance of McGonagall's daughter.

"Blimey! She's as tough as _Devils Snare_!" Adelaide laughed at that and tried to remember to tell Gran Minerva later that Neville thought she was so tough.

Well, she hadn't believed it until she saw it. Her grandmother, who taught her how to make tea cosies, both in the magical and muggle way, had a strict hand with her class. Not a soul was stirring, all the attention of the class was either on their parchment or the chalk board they were copying the notes off. Still not believing it, Adelaide turned in her chair to look over the rest of her class (surely someone would be out of line). Utter silence.

"Miss Hart?" She had been caught. "Kindly see me after supper for not paying attention. May I remind you that you came to Hogwarts to learn and not to stare at your fellow classmates." A snicker shuffled through to all corners of the classroom. Adelaide was stunned. A detention, on the second night, with her own grandmother! That was until she caught the small smile on McGonagall's face before turning away from the class. "Oh, Miss Hart." She turned back. "I'll be leaving supper before the pudding and I expect you to be no later than I." Tonight would be a nice night, Adelaide now knew for sure. "Mr. Malfoy, I'd appreciate if you left other study for your spare time. Transfiguration lessons are for transfigurations work. Five points from Slytherin and see me after supper as well." Well, maybe not as nice as she thought, considering the reaction Draco had towards her earlier.


	4. Chapter 4 Detention

Chapter Four ~Detention~

That evening after supper but before the pudding appeared Draco watched as Professor McGonagall stood and left the Great Hall, smiling at Adelaide and nodding at him on her trip between the house tables towards the large, wooden doors. Both he and Adelaide followed behind, Draco more slowly than the latter who seemed even to be excited. Detention, on his second night. If only he had more time to study the books he had found but he had them shrunk in his pocket in case he ever had a spare moment.

Adelaide also had a book shrunk and bouncing around in her robe pocket. Her photo album that Gran Minerva and her father had helped her fill. A photo album of her mother's pictures. Isobel had been fond of both muggle and wizarding photography and had even owned a Polaroid camera which Minerva had bought for her on her 14th birthday, much to the confusion of Isobel's wizard father, Elphinstone. None the less Isobel had thrived on capturing every image she could, whether it was the people she loved or a beautiful sunset. This habit had continued up until her death and so the photo album was bustling with both still and moving images.

Upon entering the classroom leading to Professor McGonagall's office she informed Draco that he was to dust every shutter in the well-windowed room without the use of magic. "I have some grading for you to help me with upstairs, Miss Hart." She announced as climbed the stairs to her office and waiting for Adelaide to enter before she closed the door. Spying the muggle feather duster on the desk near the door Draco picked it up and then banished the dust on half the shutters with his wand. laying the duster at his side, he then sat down, un-shrunk his book and began to study the effects of poisons on precious stones.

Upstairs, however, the atmosphere was far less morose. The two women settled themselves in the worn, purple arm-chairs next to the fire and the wireless radio ready for the Quidditch match between the Hollyhead Harpies and McGonagall and Adelaide's favourite team, the Montrose Magpies, that was set to start in half an hour. Adelaide rummaged through her pocket and pulled out the miniaturised book in order to return it to its original size while the professor retrieved her partially finished embroidery from the end table to her left. "You know," McGonagall addressed her granddaughter "I think we should decide upon another way to have our evenings together. The other student will start to wonder why I give you detention for the smallest things and why you look so pleased about it. That is not to say you won't receive punishment for misbehaviours, I will do my job, even if you are my granddaughter."

"I wouldn't expect any less from one of the toughest teachers of Hogwarts." Adelaide laughed at the startled expression of the elder. "Neville Longbottom told me that you are, and I quote 'as tough as _Devil's Snare_'" Both women laughed.

"Oh, Longbottom. He's a lovely boy. Not brilliant at transfiguration, poor dear but I hear from Pomona that he is a whiz at herbology." McGonagall nodded to herself. "I just remembered," she said as she startled herself out of her memories. "We haven't had any dessert." Setting down her fabric and needle the old woman summoned a house elf.

"You would like it now, missus?" asked the elf and at McGonagall's nod the she popped away only to be back within seconds holding a tray with a teapot, two cups, a steaming tray of bread and butter pudding with caramel sauce and a small stack of bowls and spoons. Adelaide, her grandmother, and apparently her mother's favourite. They then sunk into easy chatter about each of their days as the elf rested the tray on McGonagall's desk. This was not an uncommon occurrence. Many evenings Adelaide would floo her way to this very office and sit with her Gran as she sewed and they both listened to whatever Quidditch match was reported on that night. Often their meeting included the same tea and pudding they were now delighted with.

"You look so much like her." McGonagall stated after they finished their pudding.

"Sorry?" Adelaide had been distracted by her mother smiling and brushing tendrils of dark, curly hair away from her face from a page in the album. Her favourite photo.

"You look so much like my Isobel," McGonagall repeated "Honestly, my dear. You are practically her when she was sixteen, even in temperament."

Adelaide had heard this often from her Gran, as well as from her father and her friends when they saw Isobel's photo but she loved hearing it even if she know she could never match her mother's careless beauty. Where Isobel's figure was petite, her eyes vibrant green with curling hair as darks as night, Adelaide's figure could be described as merely small, her eyes were dark, even verging on hazel rather than green and her dark, though not black hair fell in loose waves instead of her mother's bouncing curls. Adelaide not only idolised her mother for her beauty but also for her creativity, clear in her photographs; her intelligence that showed in her school marks and most of all for her bravery. Adelaide missed Isobel, even if she hadn't known her past the time of Adelaide's infancy.

After half an hour of eating, chatting and looking at photos, either of Isobel or that Isobel had taken, Adelaide stood to turn on the radio sitting on the mantle above the roaring fire. "You know" She said, sinking back into the comfortable arm chair "I feel a little sorry for Draco out there."

"Yes, so do I." The elder responded. "But he did disobey me and I'm afraid this is the punishment."

Adelaide countered "It's just that he is the only person to have offered me any type of kindness." Deliberately she left out her meeting with Potter. She knew how the professor liked him and didn't wish to offend her with her own views of the boy as she had done before.

"I know for certain that he is a fan of Quidditch." McGonagall thought out loud. "Oh, yes. Alright, go and fetch him for me, please Dear."

Adelaide stood, walked to the door and opened it. Remembering her Gran didn't like it when she yelled, she walked down the stairs to Draco who looked up from his busy dusting. "Gr...Professor McGonagall asked if you would please come upstairs." She stood and waited while Draco put down his duster and met her at the foot of the stairs before turning and heading for McGonagall's office again with Draco in tow.

"Miss Hart, Dear will you bring the chair from my desk over for Malfoy, please." McGonagall said from her place by the fire and Adelaide did so as Draco stood awkwardly in the professor's office. "And Mr. Malfoy, do fetch yourself some pudding." Taken aback, Draco did so, with a generous helping of caramel sauce and sat silently in the chair Adelaide had brought over for him. At that moment the much awaited game began. Draco found himself calmer and more settled then he had been for a long time relaxing and eating pudding, if not slightly confused at the turn of events. The static-y Quidditch game with the excited and frustrated comments of both women soothed his stress and soon he, too became involved with the unofficial commentary of the room.

"It's such a shame they have never decided to film Quidditch games." Adelaide sighed at the end of the game. "Muggle television salesmen would do a roaring trade with the amount of fans out there. That is, if wizards could figure out how to use it but Listening to it just isn't the same as seeing it,"

The older women agreed "But watching it on a television set is still much different to seeing from the pitch-side. Dear, you must try out for the Sytherin team. You would be a wonderful seeker and as much as I hate to say it, would give Potter a run for his money."

Draco started at this. He was the Slytherin seeker and initially he may not have earned his place on the team but since he had proven himself to be and adequate, if not pleasing seeker. The professor noticed the young man staring at the carpet and turning red to match it. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, dear. I'm terribly sorry I forgot you were Slytherin's usual seeker." McGonagall blushed afraid she may have offended the boy. He was a Slytherin but he was still one of her students and she felt for her mistake.

"You're Slytherin's seeker!" Adelaide could barely hold her excitement in. "Why didn't you tell me?" Draco did not have an answer but luckily did not need one as Adelaide's joy kept her talking. "You must show me your manoeuvres. Come on, Please!" Quidditch was one of the only thing her and her father could relate to each other through. Though, as she got older and her father became more miserable listening to the games with him became less enjoyable and soon the radio was shared with her grandmother and not her father. She may have inherited her talent from her former Quidditch champion father but she got her love for the game from McGonagall.

After Isobel's death Niels Hart resigned his place on the Hyperion Hippogriffs to dedicate his time to raising Adelaide but this, however was not the only reason. The Hippogriffs were the likely team to win the competition that year and so _The Daily Prophet _buzzed around Niels, their star Keeper. To keep the reporters from delving too far into the specifics of the tragedy Niels moved himself and his toddler daughter to a small cottage and got a job in a muggle printing press. Due to the general assumption that his retirement had been because to grief after the losing his wife and child and not to some magical cover-up, the fascination with the former champion died out soon after. Niels then, with the help of his mother-in-law raise his daughter who lived.

As Adelaide began to be able to care for herself Niels had turned to alcohol to sooth his depression, rather than his little girl. This is not to say he didn't love Adelaide, he truly did but the devastation of losing his wife had left his heart too broken to fully be repaired. This all caused Adelaide to be increasing hesitant to attend schooling away from home as her time to leave approached but she was reminded both by her father and more so by her grandmother that she must begin to look for a future and away from the past.

After the two students were dismissed from their professor's office they accompanied each other to their house common room. Draco's mind was still in the pages he had read earlier but Adelaide's was on him and his position in Quidditch. Question upon question she piled on top of him, about brooms, and flying and the movements of the snitch. She even went so far as to ask if the seat of his broom was comfortable because hers apparently was not. With each question Draco's answer was minimal and he merely shrugged when he could avoid using words. The calm he felt earlier had been slowly melted like a snowman in the harsh sun. Doubts and fears began to seep into his very bones making feel sick to his stomach. Suddenly, here in the hallway next to an anxiously chattering girl the weight of his mission crashed to his shoulders and as if he physically felt it, his body crumbled into a crouch with his head in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5 The Claim

Chapter Five ~ The Claim~

With the normally composed, now sobbing figure at her feet, fear struck Adelaide like a mallet. Had she offended him? Or was he physically injured? She didn't know but she deemed it her job to find out. "Draco!" she crouched down to him and placed her hand on his shuddering shoulder, "Draco, are you okay?" He clawed and tore at his hair while he tried to shake off Adelaide's resting hand causing her to pull back and trip over the ample hem of her robs. Thinking he, and not her robes had caused her to be splayed across the marble hallway he looked up, stricken. "Stay away from me!" He sobbed as he stood. "You shouldn't be around me." His voice weakened and he pleaded "Please, help me." And again he began to sob into his hands, this time resting himself on the wide window ledge. Collecting herself from the floor of the hallway, Adelaide approached Draco cautiously, as if sudden movements would cause him to flee. "I'll help you." She said, sitting on the ledge next to Draco and awkwardly patting his shoulder. "It will be okay." She kept saying soothingly. "Everything will be okay." He didn't believe her.

After a long while of sitting in silence Draco stood. It must have been nearing curfew if it hadn't already passed it and Adelaide was looking forward to heading to bed. Again, in silence the two walked back to their house common room but before giving the hissing portrait the password Draco stopped Adelaide. Looking at his feet he asked "You won't tell anyone about before, will you?" Raising his head he look at her fiercely "Because I'll hex you if you do."

"I won't tell, Draco. We all have our own secrets. But I will help you, like I said." She explained and his demeanour softened at this. She didn't know what she was getting into and he shouldn't have accepted her help but he took that tiny bit of comfort she offered, a friendship, he guessed, and he held on. Nodding his thanks Draco gave the password and not forgetting his manners allowed Adelaide to enter the portrait before him. The bid each other goodnight and while Adelaide headed to her room to begin studying her _Defence Against the Dark Arts _text book for the _Patronus Charm_, Draco made his way to a small group of Slytherins in a dark corner of the common room.

Pansy, who would call herself Draco's girlfriend noticed the pair when they entered through the portrait. McGonagall never keeps students for detention as long as she kept Draco and the new girl tonight. _It's almost curfew. _Pansy thought to herself as Draco walked towards her. She did not let her suspicions show over the course of the evening but she did notice Draco's slight change in mood. She had known him since the first week of Hogwarts when they were eleven and had seen him through enough to notice when his mood shifted, even slightly. Tonight he was less attentive to the conversation but it was the contrary in relation to her. One may even say he was verging on affectionate, which, indeed was strange as he would normally shy away from her and his other friends whereas tonight he sat on the couch close to her with his hand resting on her knee gently. Though he remained separate from the conversation he did occasionally lean into Pansy's side.

Though the sudden sway pleased her, Pansy could not help be worried over its cause. Had he done something that he now felt guilty about? Or did events sway in favour of his mission from the Dark Lord? Whatever that may be. For now Pansy decided to relish in the small bit of attention she was receiving from the boy- the man- she was sure she was in love with, regardless of the cause because she knew with what was to come there would be little time for peace. Despite her decided lack of concern about Draco and his motives, Pansy decided that it would still be in her own best interest, as well as Draco's if she kept an eye on this new girl, this Adelaide Hart.

The next morning, walking into the Great Hall for breakfast Adelaide couldn't help but smile. Her two, most loyal and wonderful friends, Stanley and Mya had braved the pit of snakes and sat, albeit rather reluctantly at the end of the Slytherin table. They had decided to put up with the treatment that Adelaide couldn't put up with yesterday in order to have breakfast with their long time third Musketeer. Striding up to then Adelaide could barely contain her glee and so hugged them both from behind by their heads, kissing each captured head in turn. The three began to eat in silent bliss, ignoring the glare of Slytherins from one end of the table to the other until the doors of the Great Hall again opened letting in a few additional Slytherins, Draco Malfoy at the forefront of the group, closely followed by the girl he was so often closely followed by, Pansy Parkinson. As the group seated themselves towards the middle of their house table, it was common for them to shove a few first years along to make room, Pansy seemed only to have eyes for Adelaide... and hands for Draco. Staring fiercely in the trio's direction, Pansy sat, what Adelaide assumed to be uncomfortably close to Draco and began toying with his blond hair. "What is it, do you think, she is doing?" Adelaide asked to her friends puzzled. Perhaps this was common behaviour for her.

"I believe" said Stan in reply, neither of the group taking their eyes off the subject in question "she is staking her claim."

"What do mean?" Adelaide responded still confused. "This is all on my account? Why ever would she think... Oh."

"Oh?" Mya and Stan repeated in unison. "What, pray tell do you mean by 'oh'?" Mya elaborated.

Adelaide explained "We, Draco and I...Well, Draco had detention last night with Gran" She whispered that part "and I convinced her to let him listen to the Quidditch with us. So, we got back to the common room late and maybe it has given her the wrong idea." Mya looked aghast and Stan's jaw was lying on the floor, propped up by the table leg.

"Addie, what were you doing being nice to Draco Malfoy, of all people? Son of the richest bloody Death Eater who ever put a galleon in Gringott's." Mya couldn't believe what she was hearing. Surely he didn't do anything to deserve such kindness.

"And," Adelaide turned towards the astounded Stan "how did you convince your Gran to let you...and him listen to the Quidditch game during detention? DETENTION!" this was surely as shocking of an establishment as the former.

"Well," She countered "_I_ didn't have detention" and just to rub it in a tiny bit deeper "I had pudding!"

The others grumbled at their plates in jealousy, even though they too received sweets after dinner that night, along with the rest of the school.

"But honestly, I think Pansy's being a bit over protective of Malfoy, even if the rumours are true." Adelaide didn't want to know about the rumours Mya mentioned.

"What's next?" joked Stan. "Is she going to pee on him to mark her territory?"

"She is a little pug-faced, isn't she?" quipped Mya.

"Too far, Stan. Come on. We are eating." But the three laughed at the joke at Pansy's expense. Secretly Adelaide hoped that she wouldn't cause too much trouble for Draco and his apparent girlfriend.

At that moment two tall boys, no make that one tall boy and a girl- Adelaide hadn't noticed at first- made their way to the front of the Great Hall and positioned themselves at the head of the Slytherin table. With a nod from the headmaster the front-most of the boys began to speak. "Here!" he called and the whole Slytherin table turned their attention to the group. "Quidditch trials are starting up this Saturday at 9:30. Yes, that's in the morning!" He bellowed over the noise from the remainder of the houses. "Get in early and show us what you can do. You will have to be outstanding because this year Slytherin's taking the House Cup!" the ruckus of cheering could barely be heard over the disapproval of the other houses. Quickly the headmaster settled the students and Adelaide looked to Draco to find his eyes already on her. She smiled slightly and he responded with a quick nod of his head. A silent challenge.


	6. Chapter 6 Trials and Tribulations

Chapter Six ~Trials and Tribulations~

"All of you! Down on the pitch, now!" Montague, a seventh year and the Slytherin team captain yelled at the other potential team member from his broom while he clutched the quaffle under his arm. He had been the same boy that had made the announcement breakfast on the second day of classes. Adelaide flew her new _Firebolt 460_ to the ground ready to dismount amongst the others. Today was really her day to show her stuff. Adelaide had been flying most of her life and basically had a full Quidditch encyclopaedia inside her head due to her father and grandmother. "Alright," called the captain "Now we know that all of you can actually fly I want to see if any of you have any talent at Quidditch. We only have five first team positions available. That's a keeper, a chaser, two beaters and the seeker, we will also be choosing an entire reserve team." Quite a crowed had turned up to the tryouts, including Draco which made Adelaide nervous. They were up for the same position, among other students and he had been seeker for the past four years. The most Adelaide decided she could hope for was the reserve seeker position.

The crowed was divided according to the position they wished to play and they were all set into drills. The potential chasers were set into a complicated drill to test their skills with the quaffle with the hopeful keepers alternated defending the three hoops. The beaters were lined up in two parallel lines practicing their skills with a bat using a dud bludger, that is a bludger that no longer contains the vigorous flight path of its newer companions. Those trialling for the position of seeker, there were four of them, were asked to perform intricate manoeuvres that tested their skills in balance, speed and agility. Two of the seeker potentials, including Draco were sent soaring around the pitch after the snitch and Adelaide was left on the ground marvelling at Draco's performance. Never had she seen skills on a broom like his outside of the champion's league. Of course, her father had been this good, if not better but Adelaide hadn't seen him play in years and Draco truly had the potential to match him.

The snitch went whizzing past the goal posts and between the other hopefuls followed by two blurs of green close on its tail. Draco's competitor was a decent flyer, she had to admit but he didn't have the manoeuvrability needed for the position, nor was he eager to take the risks which were regularly required of a seeker. Draco on the other hand dove and twisted his way through other players to gain extra feet that the competitors safe flying didn't allow. Suddenly, the seekers' determination and bravery were put to the test. Obviously, the snitch had taken a turn towards the ground. Being far too far away for Adelaide to see the actual snitch she had to judge by the two boys hurtling down, supposedly in the snitch's wake. Faster and faster the space between the players and the pitch floor decreased. Draco's competitor eased his broom horizontal again far before Adelaide thought he should have if he truly wanted to position but Draco kept flying downward at a startling speed. Soon her respect for his determination turned to worry and then anger. Why wouldn't he pull up? He had, indeed proved himself to be the better flyer and yet he persisted in his pursuit despite his competition's surrender.

"You idiot!" she screamed, standing in her place on the bench, "Pull up, will you? Pull up!" Too many times Adelaide had seen near fatal crashes and fatal injuries caused but this same situation. Her outburst drew almost as much attention as Draco's erratic flying. As much as she hated to see Draco, her friend, plummet to his death willingly in the seat of a broom it was harder to look away then it was to keep her eyes trained on his rapidly descending form. At last, mere feet above the grassy pitch the broom and rider jerked suddenly to a safer, horizontal position. The entire crowed was stunned to silence at Draco's act of athletic brilliance. Bravery? Stupidity? Furiously, Adelaide exhaled the breath she held is anticipation. He could have been killed! And all for an act of pompously boasted Quidditch skills.

Before landing, Draco took his broom and flew the circumference of the pitch in victory –the captured and madly fluttering snitch held high in his gloved hand. Then, when they knew he was safe, the crowd cheered noisily, stamping and clapping their victor. Now, with Draco's feet planted firmly in the grass like a pair of daisies Adelaide's anger subsided to nervousness. Draco's spectacular, if not moronic display had wowed the team captain and his associate, surely her skills, though well practiced were no match for his confidence on a broom and natural affinity for flight. And what if she could beat him? How would he react? Would he still be her friend or would he decide she was an enemy?

This was it. Adelaide's chance to perform at her greatest. She mounted her broom, her shoes heavy with the weight of her sunken stomach. Both her and her competitor flew to the middle of the pitch and readied themselves for battle but for Adelaide the battle was not with her fellow Slytherin but with her stomach. Never had she been this nervous before. Not her first game of junior Quidditch, not her first time on a broom, not even when she arrived at Hogwarts! One glance at the crowed and Draco's smug smirk on the bench sent her stomach shooting from the depth of her shoes and onto the pitch. It was as if Adelaide had swallowed one of the Weasley twins' puking pastels. Any chance at a spot on the team was gone. Covered in the red coat of embarrassment and knots where her breakfast used to be, Adelaide took advantage of her mounted broom and shot off to hide her shame from the rest of the Slytherins, who, were not going to any lengths to hide their laughter.

How could she ruin this? Not only her place on the Quidditch team but her reputation. It was only her first week of school and she had embarrassed herself so profusely, the story of her... escapade had spread through the school like an infestation of Cornish Pixies. This resulted in names such as "up-chucker" and comments suggesting she swapped her broom for a mop. Adelaide mentally reprimanded herself as she flew the pitch again and again. Try outs for the Slytherin team were long over and Draco had been named seeker. Predictable. _I bet he gets everything else he wants, too_ she thought high above the goal posts. _I know I could be better than him!_ She knew she could if she tried. Well, there was always next year, she supposed. But still, she would have to live the rest of her school years in the shame of today's events. Exasperated, Adelaide sighed loudly and swung one leg over her broom handle, hovering in mid air, so that both her legs were on the same side. Then, in a practiced manoeuvre flipped herself backwards and hung, swinging. Shaking her borrowed Quidditch robes off her top half, they fell to the pitch floor, she grasped her broom handle with both hands, either side of her hooked knees. Then in a show of fearless acrobatics (more so in the style of school children on monkey bars) her legs came free and Adelaide hung limp and dangly in mid air. "What are you doing?" Startled by the voice Adelaide let go of her broom. Losing its controller, the broom shot a short distance before tumbling to the pitch floor. Adelaide fell, but not far before she was hooked around the waist and pulled to the safety of another, foreign broom.

"Merlin, Draco you frightened me! Well, go on then get my broom." She snapped, still a bit angry at his display and embarrassed by her... scene. He scowled a bit at Adelaide but did as she said, supposing he had earned her mood by sneaking up on her. Once close enough to the pitch not to kill herself, Adelaide jumped off the front of Draco's broom and stomped, yes stomped, towards her own broom, snatching it from the grass. Draco stood awkwardly, picking at and grooming the bristles of his broom while she huffed and puffed.

Finally he gained some courage. Courage, he needed all he could get. "Are you upset or something?" Good one Malfoy. "Because you know I have been Slytherin's seeker the past 4 years and I earned that spot..."

"No. No, Draco." She stopped him, turning around she looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. You really were brilliant. Beyond brilliant, really. You were really magnificent and... and.. I'm just embarrassed."

"About your...?" He made a rather realistic mime of gagging.

"That and that I yelled at you. It's just I've seen a lot of people get very hurt doing what you were doing. Remember that Cannons seeker a few years ago? Marko Weber? He died from his fall. Didn't pull up soon enough and his opponent collided with the tail of his broom. I was... well, scared. You know?"

Draco nodded. No one had cared enough to reprimand him on his foolish Quidditch stunts before. Well, his mother cared but he didn't risk it around her at the risk of having his broom incinerated. It was weird. That is, knowing someone besides his immediate family that cared if he died. Weird and albeit a little comforting. Another person to read my obituary in the profit.

"Ah.. So, how are you feeling? Still unwell?" it was the least he could offer.

"No, I'm a bit better. It was the nerves. I'm so frustrated with myself. It was my chance!" Adelaide sighed sadly. "Who got the reserve position?"

"No one." He looked at her squarely "Well, not yet. Captain gave me the option and I said that I'd think about it. So, why don't you show me what you can do?"

Adelaide's eyes went as wide as saucers. "You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it. Neither of the others stood a chance in hell. Go on, then. Impress me. It's no easily done but give it your best." He smirked at her excitement.

Reaching into his Slytherin Quidditch robes he pulled out a snitch and rested it in his flattened palm, waiting for it to take off. And it did, with Adelaide close on its tail. Soaring through the air Adelaide pulled trick after trick out of her arsenal, swerving around the hoops, tumbling in the air and stopping up short only to fly backwards, catching the snitch within minutes. Flying low to the ground, Adelaide stood on her boom handle and bowed low to Draco's applause. "Thank you! Thank you!" she said and jumped down, plopping the dormant, golden snitch in Draco's outstretched palm.

"Well, that was certainly something..." Draco said, scratching at the back of his head. "Why couldn't you pull that out in the trials?"

"Nerves, I suppose."

"About being in front of people? You know there is going to be plenty more people watching you in an actual game than there was today."

"It wasn't all the people. It was you actually." Draco was shock at this. What did she mean?

"You have been the Slytherin seeker for four years, how could I compete with that? And even if, in some strange reality I did get the position over you, how could I handle that? You have earned that spot five times now. If I had taken that from you do you really think we could have stayed friends?" Draco was silent. Even more shocked now than before.

Adelaide continued "So, you can see I was a bit conflicted and... well it made me nervous."

"We're friends?" Draco spoke up, a confused look on his face. Yes, he supposed they were friends.

"Oh, uh. You don't want to be...?"

"No, no." Adelaide shrank a little. He was the first friend she had made at Hogwarts. Well, she thought he was "I just mean I... well, I didn't realise. You know, that we were friends"

"We don't have to be." She stared awkwardly at the grassy pitch.

"Adelaide..." he started. He wasn't quite sure how to proceed. "Well, I'd like to be your friend. You don't seem too pathetic and clearly I'm not going to be losing my team position to you any time soon." He smirked, then.

She smiled then, glad for an ally in her own house. "Come on," She said "You can show me how to do that somersault over the goal hoops." They both took off quickly and were at the goals in no time. Yes, they were friends.


	7. Chapter 7 The Big Reveal

Chapter Seven ~The Big Reveal~

It was about a half hour until dinner and Adelaide had spent the entire afternoon after class in the library working on the essay for Snape's defence against the dark arts class: 4 feet of parchment on an advanced, defensive spell of the student's choice. Adelaide had chosen to study the Patronus Charm solely for the reason that it had always troubled her. Magically, that is. With the essay finished she had narrowed the reasons for this to be either she wasn't powerful enough to sustain a full body patronus, or she wasn't happy enough. Given past events she assumed it was the latter. Now, the problem seemed to be her need for happiness. Best of luck with that, Addie.

Adelaide returned to the dungeons, weary from concentration and itching to put down her heavy bag, spoke the password and entered the passage to the Slytherin common room. Upon entering she noticed Draco rapidly tapping his quill at one of the study tables. She sat down opposite him with a huff, dropping her straining bag at her feet. "Afternoon." She said with a sigh but he only looked up for a moment before ignoring her again. "What's your problem?" She asked, a little cross.

"Arithmancy problem." Was all he responded with. Adelaide picked up his parchment from across the table and read over the question.

"Yeah, that one gave me trouble" she admitted "but it's not what's bugging you." She looked at him squarely now, eyebrow raised, daring him to try another excuse.

"You really want to know?" he questioned, scrutinising her for signs of faltering. She only nodded. "Then meet with me tonight." Then he jotted information down on scrap of parchment, folded it and handed it to her. When she went to read it he stopped her with a look and a small shake of his head. _Not now _she thought. They were silent for a while and Draco finished the arithmancy question he was using as an excuse. Why had he done it? He had once asked her for help and she had agreed. Perhaps, now it was time to confide in someone, share the burden. What if she didn't want to help? Or she threatened to tell Dumbledore or Potter? What if, worst of all, he thought, she was disgusted in him, didn't want anything to do with him anymore? Well, then he'd be alone again just like he had been most his life. He supposed he could live with that. He could always hex her... if he had to.

"Who's that?" Adelaide broke the silence and nodded toward a girl, she had to be first year, second at the most. She was fawning all over Pansy, painting her nails before her toe nails, she had even copied Pansy's hairstyle of the day.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, popping his head up "Oh, her?" seeing Adelaide's indication. "That's Evie Stimple. She's Pansy's choice for the year." He rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean? Pansy picks a little slave each year?" She scoffed. She knew Pansy was bad but this was over the top.

"Yes, that's exactly what she does. For the last three years Pansy has picked a first year girl to do almost anything for her. She starts out kind, you know, helps with home work, gets her out of trouble and all that. That way the first year trusts her and feels obligated to help out when Pansy asks her to carry her books or... I don't know. Knick something from Filch's office. It's a bit pathetic really, how they worship her." He finished with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, it seems like it." Said Adelaide, watching Evie blow over Pansy's red finger nails while Pansy laughed with her friends. _I hate girls like that_ Adelaide thought with a scowl. _Poor Evie, she should realise Pansy is just using her._ Just then Draco cleared his throat, pulling Adelaide out of her thoughts. "Did you finished that essay for Snape yet?" He asked her.

"Actually, yes. Only half hour or so ago." She responded looking back at Draco and away from Evie's "maintenance" on Pansy.

"Did it help with your..."

"I didn't help me conjure a patronus" She cut in with a huff, disappointed in her efforts "but I think I have narrowed down my issue. I haven't discovered a happy memory powerful enough."

"Oh. I think that must be what's stopping me also. Surely it can't be lack of skill or magical power."

Adelaide chuckled until she realised he was fully serious. "Well, um. I'm going to drop my bag off then head off to dinner." She said as she stood form her chair, seeing Pansy scowling at the two of them. "I'll see you later."

Draco nodded at the folded parchment in her hands and she returned his nod with a smile before mounting the stairs to her dorm.

Later, after an uneventful dinner of roast beef, gravy and baked potatoes, Adelaide sat on her four-poster bed with the curtains drawn for privacy. She fingered the edges of the scrap parchment, nervous for some reason. She felt that this what a big deal, whatever it was. Unfolding the note she recognised Draco's tidy, small hand writing that she had seen in her lessons. It said:

There is a hidden room on the seventh floor that is opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy to teaching trolls ballet. Walk past it three times and think "I need the place where things are hidden." Meet me inside at 2:00am.

~Draco

_Okay,_ she thought _I can do that._ She then lit the parchment with her wand and watched it burn, suspended in mid air. Being late already Adelaide settled in to go to sleep, setting her alarm to quietly alert her a ten minutes to two.

At almost 1:00 am Draco woke and dressed quietly, so as not to wake his fellow classmates and left the dungeons. Once inside the room of requirement he had little under an hour to before Adelaide was to join him. It wasn't certain that she would but something told him that she would be there, whether it was out of concern or curiosity didn't faze him, as long as she came. He felt he had to explain himself. Finally, he had decided to let someone in, to trust someone. He didn't want to lose that ability to trust her. After a while of fiddling, albeit, half-heartedly with the vanishing cabinet he decided he would plan his attack. Well, his explanation. Half hour, or so, later Draco heard light footsteps beyond the door.

Adelaide stood facing the double doors of the so called room of hidden things, somewhat nervous. She breathed deep, and stepped forward, through the door and into the cluttered room. "Draco?" she whispered navigating her way around stacks of chairs that were metres high, along with a plethora of other damaged furniture. When she found him he was looking solemn in his all black suit and tie and standing next to an enormous, darkly stained cabinet partially covered by a white sheet. He stared at her for a few seconds in silence and she held his eye, too worried to look away. He opened his mouth then, to speak. "What are you wearing?"

Adelaide looked down at herself. _Well, I didn't expect that._ "You want to meet me at two in the morning for, presumably serious business, and you are concerned that I'm still in my pyjamas?" She huffed back.

"Well, we aren't having a sleepover, Adelaide." He was scrutinizing her baggy, purple pyjama pants, yellow bed socks and a large, knitted, blue jumper with an orange 'N' on the front. That last artefact look like something only a Weasley would wear.

"Enough!" She stopped him, slightly raising her voice. "Why in Merlin's name am I here?"

It was inevitable he would have to explain it now she had actually met with him. He really couldn't stall any longer. "Well, ummm..." _How in Hogwarts do I begin this conversation?_ _"Well, you see, I'm being forced to fix a vanishing cabinet to let death eaters into the school, causing students to be put in unspeakable danger. Oh, and I also have to kill our Headmaster". _Sure that will go over fine.

By the time he had finished his musings, Adelaide had sat down on the floor and leaned against the cabinet. He sat down next to her. _Okay_ "This cabinet behind me," he rapped it with his knuckles "you see, it's a vanishing cabinet. It has a twin which is at _Borgin & Burke's_ and the idea is that a person, or a thing really, can be transported between the two." She nodded. Come to think of it, she had seen a cabinet remarkable like this one on her walks past the store. "This one is broken and I have been chosen to fix it by the Da—someone... someone who wants to get into the school." Again she nodded her understanding. He hoped she understood more than he was telling her because he could barely say it out loud. The thought of his parents residing in the same manor as the Dark Lord at this very moment made him shiver slightly.

"You are doing this for Voldemort," he flinched at her words "aren't you?"

"I—Uh. I..." he stuttered.

"It's ok. I'm not going to tell on you." She smirked and shook her head a bit. "We all have our own hidden agendas. Besides, it's not like you can really help it. Really, you can't say to him 'Oh, sorry no. I'm busy that week.'"

"There is more" he said looking down at his hands, despite how easily she was taking this.

"There always is."

"I have another mission. I have to kill our Headmaster." He blurted out before he could stop himself. _Better to get it all out in the open_.

She was silent for a few moments.

"I don't expect you to help!" he rushed out, hoping that maybe she might anyway.

"Draco, look at me." He did. "Okay. This is... not what I was expecting. I thought maybe a raid of the kitchens, or... or a way out of the castle or something. You know, to see a girl but this...this." She stopped, closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I'll help you."

"What?" the weight on his shoulders lifted, even if it was ever so slightly. "But you could get in trouble. You could even be killed or worse, be inducted into His ranks."

"You need the help. I understand how dangerous this is. I want to be a... a silent partner. I don't want to be mentioned, acknowledged or referenced at all. I'll help you because how, in a million years, could I ever live with myself if I let you, or any friend, go through all this alone." She paused. "You are in a terrible situation but I will help you where I can. To lessen the load."

At that moment he was so thankful he had told her, that he had walked into the shop that day she was working.

"Is that everything?" She asked him. _How could there possibly be any more?_

"Yes," he croaked. He had been silent up until this point and his throat showed the disuse "That is all." Again he fell silent before he breathed out a barely audible "Thank you."

Adelaide nodded. It was now or never and it very well could end up being never in their case. She was going to tell him her story, now that he had confided in her.

"My turn." Adelaide looked at Draco in a hard, no nonsense way. "I have a story to tell you."

"Oh, uh. You don't have to do that." Was she going to guilt him? He hadn't a clue what was coming. _Well, that's fair. _

This was going to be tough for Adelaide. Never had she voiced the whole story start to finish. The people who knew, knew because they were around before it happened and are still around now. Even her friends, who were babies themselves when it happened just grew up knowing. She hadn't had to tell them.

She began. "My mother, Isobel, was killed when I was a baby by a death eater. The same death eater tried to kill me as well but didn't succeed, obviously. My father was a champion Quidditch player, hence my immaculate form." She joked to lighten the mood a bit. It was becoming too sombre for her liking. "After mum died- was killed, he and I went into hiding. Have been there ever since."

"That means Potter..."

"Isn't the only person to survive a killing curse. That's right."

Draco's eyes went wide with shock. He was sitting next to the girl who lived. "And no one knows?"

"Some people. Family, close family friends and all that. Most people think I'm dead. It was hard, Dad being in the media so often and such. We had to cover it up pretty efficiently. No lose ends. I even have a false grave next to my mother's."

"Do you... Do you have a scar? Like Potter?" What could he say? He was curious.

"Yes, I do. Though rather more impressive, I think." She smirked and chuckled. He was still in too much shock to register humour. "Would you like to see it?" She asked him, startling him a bit. As he stuttered she took off her jumper and turned away from him. She then removed her long-sleeved shirt, careful to keep her front covered. Adelaide's mass of black hair was bundled up at the nape of her neck, allowing Draco a full, unobstructed view of her back and the scars etched into her skin.

He reached out his hand to touch it and she jumped at the contact. "Sorry." He cried and pulled away, sharply.

"No. No, it's fine. Your hands are just cold is all." She chuckled again and he placed his hand, palm flat, on her back. Her skin was covered in soft ridges where the scar tissue had healed slightly risen. The epicentre of the scarring was a point low on her left shoulder blade and the marring radiated out as if her skin was made from glass and she had been struck with a rock, shattering her shell. It continued over her left shoulder and to her collar bone but the majority of her neck and arm were spared. It was, indeed, far more impressive than Potter's. "Do you remember it?" He asked her timidly.

"No." She replied. "Not really. Sometimes I have dreams but I don't think they are memories, just fabrications. You know?" He nodded and she saw from over her shoulder. "Um," she started "Do you mind if I get dressed again? I'm getting cold."

"Oh, ah." He cleared his throat and retracted his hand nervously, and faced away to give her a little privacy. "Sorry. Sure."

They sat in silence a while. "Is that everything?" He asked, mimicking her earlier statement.  
"No... oh, wait yes!" she perked up. "You are going to love this." He doubted it. "My mum's maiden name? It was 'McGonagall'. Yup, Professor McGonagall is my grandmother." Ok. Now, that was a shock. But he supposed not, there was some resemblance in the black hair and green eyes. They elapsed into silence once more, both sitting awkwardly against the vanishing cabinet and Adelaide absently scratching at her chipped black nail polish.

"I'm going to bed. You should soon, too." Adelaide broke the tension as she rose from the cold hard floor. "Come on. Back to the dungeons. Tomorrow we will meet and figure out a plan."

"You go ahead." He said still sitting on the floor.

Adelaide's maternal instinct kicked in slightly when she said: "Alright but don't be long or you will be no use to anyone." She smiled then and wound her way past the furniture and out the door. On her way back down to the dungeons, Adelaide passed a window framing the setting moon. _Full._ She mused. _Weird things always happen on full moons._


	8. Chapter 8 Halloween

Chapter Eight ~Halloween~

It had been about a month and a half since Draco and Adelaide had confided in each other, since then they had worked on the cabinet, meeting up every few nights but still making little progress when it came to fixing the problem. Today, as it was Halloween, they decided they would skip the nights work in favour of the Halloween party being held in the Slytherin common room after dinner. As dusk fell, students were readying themselves for the festivities; Adelaide in particular had a joke in store. Once the party had begun and the music playing she put the final touches on her costume, a large pointed hat, and stepped out of her dorm to the top of the girl's staircase. She cleared her throat and yelled, arms spread wide, so as to get everyone's attention "500 points to Slytherin!" Everyone stopped, turned towards her and cheered. She was dress as Professor McGonagall down to the spectacles. Draco caught her eye, the only one knowing her secret, and shook his head, laughing before taking another drink of butterbeer.

As the party roared on, most of the students under 5th year had gone to bed, leaving the older students to play, Adelaide grabbed Draco's sleave and the two slipped, unseen, through the common room door to the hall outside. "What are we doing?" he asked "We said we weren't working on the cabinet tonight. Did you find something important? Something to fix it?" Draco was anxious now.

"No. Of course I haven't." Adelaide fished something out of the sleeve of her Grandmother's robe, a tiny slip of folded parchment and began to unfold it. "My Mum and her friend Trixie used to sneak out of the castle all the time to see my Dad, he was a few years older and playing professional Quidditch, Gran told me. I'm guessing this is how they did it." Adelaide held up the parchment. It had become impossibly large considering the size it had been folded, though was still no bigger than Adelaide hand. It was a miniature map of the castle. "Come on!" She said and the two scurried off, hoping not to get caught by Mrs Norris or Filch.

Once in the entrance hall Draco went to the door in an attempt to open it but before he could place a hand on the door handle it was torn back sharply by Adelaide. "You think they haven't sensory charmed the front door to touch? Really? You're sillier than I thought. Come on, over here." She whispered and headed behind the Slytherin house points hourglass. There, she magically prised up one of the large stone floor tiles, revealing a long drop down into darkness. "Go on." She said to Draco indicating he climb down the ladder before her. He did so with Adelaide climbing down shortly after, stopping long enough to levitate the heavy stone back into place and light her wand with a quick Lumos. Once at the bottom, Adelaide took off the heavy outer robe, hat and spectacles. Underneath she wore a low, long skirt, a billowy cream top that showed her shoulders and belly but not too much of her scar and plenty of jingly bangles. "That's more like it." She said, tying her hair up in a colourful scarf. "Well, what are you then?" She asked Draco.

"Umm… Nothing, I suppose." He looked down at his usual black suit.

"Merlin, you are boring sometimes." And with that she strode off down the dark, dusty corridor, Draco following behind. After a fairly long walk, about the time it would take to walk to Hogsmede, the two came to a small wooded door and with a bit of a shove it came free and out they tumbled into a store room of a pub it looked like.

"Great Merlin's beard, you two game me a fright!" They looked up to see Madame Rosmerta holding two bottles of fire whisky. "Goodness, I thought you were... No, cant be. Go on, then just this once. Fireplace is over there." She inclined her head to the corner left of them, "Make sure you're back before I close the floo. That's 2:30." And with that she left with her bottles, Draco and Adelaide still gaping on the floor. Quickly they righted themselves and headed to the floo before they were caught by someone less accommodating. "Where are we going?" Draco asked curiously.

Adelaide shouted "The Leaky Caldron!" and they were off with a whoosh of green flames.

On arrival at the Leaky the two students received a few confused looks but not one person stopped them or asked why they were out so late. It was Halloween after all and no one was in the mood to kill the party atmosphere. Quickly Adelaide grabbed Draco's sleeve once again and hurried him through the back wall, weaved in and out between groups of celebrators and into the dark, dank Knockturn Alley. "Where are we headed? You said this wasn't to do with the cabinet." Draco stopped in his tracks and pulled his shirt sleeve from Adelaide grasp. While he'd never tell, Knockturn Alley unnerved him, even on the sunniest of days.

"It has nothing to do with the cabinet. Come on fraidy-cat, live a little bit, wont you."She went to grab onto his sleeve one last time but Draco sharply pulled out of her grasp, affronted by her comment. Adelaide was getting tire of this already but could see Draco's hesitation.

Holding out her hand to him she told him to trust her and that everything was going to be fine. "better than fine, it will be great!" Taking a deep breath and squashing his pride until it would fit in his shoe he took her hand. Adelaide smiled. It wasn't long until Draco was dragged through the back door of _Melody's Melancholies, _the store that the two met in. The back door opened into a store room and against the far wall was a set of rickety stairs. "Oh, almost forgot. In no circumstances, besides an absolute emergency, do you use your wand. Any underaged magic and we'll be snagged by the aurors as fast as you could apparate." Draco nodded and followed Adelaide up the stairs, half convinced they would brake if he lingered on a step too long. The girl knocked and after a short wait the door opened and out flooded music and happy voices. In that brief moment it took for the door to open Draco noticed Adelaide's hip, left bare by the costume and inline with his site due to him standing lower on the staircase. The light from under the door cast enough of a glow that he noticed light goosebumps dotting her skin and realised she left her robes back in the tunnel. "What an impractical girl," he though. These thoughts were squashed when the party goers, obviously having had too much to drink, affectionately greeting the two even though Draco didn't know one of them.

Adelaide had a ball, Mel had put on an excellent party, as she always did, and there were plenty of familiar faces to catch up with. Draco, however, didn't have quite as much fun. He knew no one but Adelaide and not many guests were inclined to talk to someone that looked so much like a son of a death eater. Couldn't be him, though, they thought, he'd never sneak out of Hogwarts. Daddy's boy. As it was, Draco was getting nervous as they night became later. At quarter to two the pair found themselves slapping the pavement with tired feet trying to get back to the Leaky Cauldron's floo before Madam Rosmerta closed hers. They tumbled through with seconds to spare just as the Three Broomsticks owner was raising her wand over the fire place. "Better not cut it so close next time, you too." She said and shooed the laughing teenagers back into the tunnel to Hogwarts.

None of this had been that much trouble at all. It wasn't until they lifted the tile in the great hall and scrambled onto the floor that they noticed a furious Professor Mcgonagall, and then Draco remembered that this was also a grandmother furious at her granddaughter. Family, he knew, brought out a whole new type of anger.

"What do you think you were doing?" Mcgonagall's voice was ice cold, trickling with barely contained rage. This was not a regular scolding from a teacher. Mcgonagall had a way of making you feel as though you were a puppy who accidently peed on the rug. This time it was different, Draco had gone cold all over just waiting for the storm that he knew was coming. Adelaide, however didn't seem quite as concerned, perhaps she had faced this before.

"The same thing I do every Halloween, I went to Melody's Halloween party." She replied seemingly casual but there was definitely an undertone of self righteous defence.

McGonagall snapped "Do you know what could have happened to you?!" She shrieked. "Sneaking out of the castle, to Knockturn Alley, at night, alone!"

"Draco was..." Adelaide began defending before she was cut off.

"Draco Malfoy is not an adequate form of protection, he too will not escape punishment for this disobedience. Give me the map. Now!"

"It's mine."

"It is not! It is your mother's and that awful woman's!" McGonagall cried before she stopped short, sparing a glance at Malfoy.

"I've told him. All of it." The younger woman held her chin high, defiantly.

McGonagall paled significantly. "We'll continue this in my office. Malfoy, you too." she added before he could sneak back to his dorm.

**I apologize for a HUGE gap between postings but i seem to write more at the scary end of the semester because it allows me to procrastinate from writing depressing essays :)**


	9. Chapter 9 The Vow

Just a little one today. I'm really sorry if it is riddled with mistakes but im impulsive and upload as soon as it's finished so let me know if it's too terrible and ill edit them.

Chapter Nine ~The Vow~

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid I am going to have to insist that you make an unbreakable vow." Professor McGonagall was solemn, sitting behind her large, antique desk. "You see, for Adelaide's own safety, and in a way your own, no one must be told about... about the situation. You do understand the gravity of this situation, don't you?"

Malfoy nodded and stood, extending his right hand to the professor.

"No," Adelaide stood, too. "He'll make it with me." She grabbed his outstretched arm and pulled up her sleeve.

McGonagall pursed her thin lips "Very well then." She stood and retrieved her wand from her sleeve, walking around the edge of her desk as she did so.

She began, "Draco Malfoy, do you swear never to reveal the secrets of Adelaide Hart, not even under violent interrogation?" Draco's eyes went wide and he stared at his professor.

"I do." he simple stated before the older woman continues in a slow, even voice.

"Do you swear to do what is within your power to assist in the protection of this secret?"

"I do" Draco could feel the vow creeping up his with a burning sensation.

Finally, McGonagall added "Do you swear to be kind to Adelaide, a friend when it is within your ability to do so?"

"Yes," He nodded resolutely. "I do."

Just before the magic was complete, the golden rope weaving around the pair's joined hands, Adelaide found her voice. "I make Draco Malfoy the same vow."

McGonagall stared, confused and slightly taken aback but the magic was complete, the vow solidified in skin. Now, Draco knew that she would not betray him.

"What do you mean?" professor McGonagall questioned, curiously.

"Nothing at all, I simply thought that Draco should be given the same courtesy. Besides, even if there was something it would kill be to tell you." She was right. She could never reveal his secret, not even to her own grandmother.

Upon leaving the professor's office they heard a stern reminder that they would have detention every Tuesday and Thursday nights for the rest of the year. Which was actually quite kind seeing as though it was already November. Adelaide had unfortunately lost her beloved map and there was no using the same escape root again, it had been sealed. Without the map they were unable to find another way out of the castle. Draco, perhaps fuelled by slight intoxication, was furious. "We could have used that map to help us! I'd have not needed to fix that bloody cabinet if you had just left that pathway alone. And for what? A party?" Draco snapped at Adelaide in hushed tones when they reached the portrait.

"What? How dare you! I included you with my friends. I wanted you to have some fun. Besides I took a vowel for you!" she retorted.

"So did I!"

"You had to. I did by choice. Regardless, we are in this together now, no getting out of it. So you may as well just shut up about it." Adelaide crossed her arms over her chest and wasn't going to back down.

Draco sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "I could have just been so easy. if no one else knew that way into the castle, my job would have been halfway finished already. And you..." He stopped at her fuming expression. "We ruined it. All for a bloody party." Draco slid down the wall, frustrated and exhausted.

Adelaide sat next to him, maybe a little too close but after all, the early morning had gotten chilly and she had no coat. "Did you at least have fun?" she asked, tucking her knees under her chin.

"No." His tone was matter of fact.

"Oh. Sorry, then." Resting her head on her knees, she tilted it to the side to look at him. The light from the slowly rising sun was gradually trickling down the stairs towards them and in the receding shadows Draco's complexion had become vastly greyer than it had been at the beginning of the year. The whole thing was tearing his insides to pieces, see could see it. She only hoped that others didn't as well. "Tomorrow is Sunday. Well, today actually." Adelaide timidly tried to lighten the mood. "Slytherin have the pitch again to practice." Draco nodded.

"Why did you take that Unbreakable Vow?" Draco's eyes pierced hers,daring her to lie.

"So that we would be equal." was all she said before getting up from her place against the cold stone wall and entering the common room through the portrait.

So, they were equal? Were they equal? Draco had grown up his whole life believing he had no equal, that no one could match a Malfoy. Rich, powerful, pure Malfoys. No other family had a larger Gringotts vault, no heritage had been so pure. There was no one so proud, stupid and cowardice than a Malfoy. This girl was the daughter of a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff, he the son of a long line of Slytherins, many who dabbled in dark magic. She was kind, and excitable, and knew what she believed in. She was sure of herself. He was none of this. She wore Weasely sweaters and didn't brush her hair. She snuck out of the castle and barely flinched when she was caught red-handed. She was brave, loyal and reliable. She even saw the good in him. For the two of them to be called equal, Draco thought was unimaginable. She was so much better, he thought. To take an Unbreakable Vow willingly, solely because it was a kind and loyal act to someone who, in his eyes, didn't deserve even a minute if friendliness, that was selfless. Who could be a better person than a friend? His friend? Even her intention that night had been good, however detrimental the result was. She was trying to be nice to him. Draco decided that he would surely uphold his vow, not because otherwise he would die, but because he wanted to. He owed her now. He owed her a friend that was equal to herself.


End file.
